When my Time Comes
by 13ReasonsWhyIHateYou
Summary: Save our ship- SOS, but we don't have a ship so what do you say? Every one knew this would happen, after the outbreak in Pairs, but we were stupid and didn't even CARE! now who do we survie and with people we don't even KNOW? tell me that, shitty police.


**Arizona: SO~ this is VERY different from what I usually write. So charter intro!**

**Oc #1- Hector Kimono- Age: 17- Hair color: light green- Eye color: hot pink**

**Oc #2- Lucky Almond- Age: 16- Hair color: silver- Eye color: gold**

**Oc #3- Flare Salt- Age: 17- Hair color: blue- Eye color: white**

**Oc #4- Azula Ice- Age: 16- Hair color: pink- Eye color: green**

**WARNING: blood, gore, cussing, well it's rated M so it's gonna be bad ok.**

…**..w…..w…..w…w…..w….w…..w…..w…..w….w…w….w…**

**Chapter 1: Teams**

I stretched my legs as I got out of bed, my knee length green hair was tangled and greasy from yesterday's test. "Shower please have warm water" I prayed, feeling the water I sighed as it didn't turn warm "cold shower today too" I said dropping my white tank top and underwear.

The cold water felt good on my burning skin, wait…. I stepped out of the shower and ran down stairs and looked at the thermometer.

98 degrees, I sighed and climbed the stairs so I could finish my shower. "Monkey should I use coconut or strawberry shampoo?" I yelled to my smart phone which I got for passing the 'test' before my parents died bought for me.

"You should use coconut" My phone said "thank you Monkey" I said grabbing the shampoo. I scrubbed the shampoo into my hair as I sang random words that magically tied together. I finished showering just as the alarm went off, "damn it" I yelled "I'm gonna be late".

I grabbed my hooded black jacket that fall down to my thighs and reflects body heat, tawny trousers, sturdy brown belt, and a green button-up shirt. I raced out the door before doubling back cause I forgot to put on my hunting boots.

Racing to school, I spotted Flare who had her blue hair pulled into a high ponytail. "Flare!" I yelled, Flare jumped and turned around her white unseeing eyes looked over at me before she yelled "Hector!" I hugged her.

"I passed and you?" I said and asked "I did to weird right letting a blind girl be in this program" she said, which I smacked her over the head for "it is just training for gun shooting" I said, Flare shrugged as we walked through the gates.

Mr. Cob barked at us and no I'm not joking he _**barked**_ at us "god he is so" I started to say, but Flare cut me off "I know Hector I know". The bell rang as we ran to class.

…**..w…..w…..w…w…..w….w…..w…..w…..w….w…w….w…-Time Skip- Different P.o.V**

I sighed as I watched the bubbles float up to the sky, "skipping class again" Azula said wrapping her arms around my neck and stealing the bubble blower thing, I hummed in response. "Lucky you really need to come to class it's really important" I hummed again "really you aren't gonna say anything!" she yelled, I hummed again, but then said "what's at the gate?" Azula let go of me and looked at the gate.

The gate as always was closed, but there was something hitting against it. "What in the world!" I yelled gripping the railing "oh lookie here come the teachers" Azula said smirking at Mr. Cob "hate that man" she continued making me giggle.

Mr. Cob yelled, but we couldn't make out what he said as he 'nicely' told the man to leave. Mrs. Hallow put her hands on Mr. Cob shook her off before grabbing the man's collar. He pulled him against the gate, the man turned his head and looked up at us before going back at Mr. Cob, and sinking his teeth into his skin.

I fell to my knees still holding to the rail, I watched as he tore off his arm and blood spurted from Mr. Cob's arm. Azula started to hurl over the railing as I tried to stand, I think I kept saying cuss words which I never do.

Mrs. Hallow screamed and I jolted Mr. Cob had started gnawing at her long pale legs, like an animal.

Azula pulled my arm "come on Lu, we have to warn them" I nodded and we both ran to our classroom.

…**..w…..w…..w…w…..w….w…..w…..w…..w….w…w….w…-Time Skip- Hector's P.o.V-**

I tapped my pencil on the desk as I waited for the student in front of me; too give me the damned pop quiz. He turned around and looked me in the eyes, I felt something burn into my soul which sounds weird, but that is what I felt.

The doors banged opened and Azula and Lucky stood in the way.

Azula and Lucky were out of breath and crying, Lucky looked at me and opened her mouth and said on word.

Run.

…**..w…..w…..w…w…..w….w…..w…..w…..w….w…w….w… **

**There is the first chapter hope you like it.**

**The anime charters will come in next chapter and the boy was one of them, and sense I did not tell you who are what he looks like, YOU can tell me who you want it to be.**

**Will update on Saturdays or Sundays. **


End file.
